marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Andrew Garner (Terra-199999)
| Morte = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Temporada 3 20 | TextoHistória = O Dr. Andrew Garner era um professor de psicologia na Universidade c. Ele era casado com a agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda May, mas o casamento deles se desfez após Melinda passar por uma experiência traumática durante uma missão em Bahrain. Ele frequentemente trabalhava com a S.H.I.E.L.D., usando suas habilidades psicológicas para avaliar indivíduos potencialmente perigosos sob custódia da organização. Após a queda da S.H.I.E.L.D., Garner secretamente consultou Phil Coulson em seus impulsos de escrita alienígena. Quando a agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy Johnson (nessa época conhecida pelo nome "Skye") foi submetida a Terrigênese, May procurou a ajuda do Dr. Garner para dar a ela uma avaliação psicológica para avaliar a ameaça que ela representava para as pessoas ao seu redor. O Dr. Garner estava inicialmente hesitante em ajudar a S.H.I.E.L.D. novamente, mas acabou concordando quando May concordou com os termos dele. Sua primeira sessão com Skye envolveu na maior parte ela fazendo perguntas sobre a história dele e May juntos, mas o Dr. Garner ainda foi capaz de chegar até ela. Ele começou a falar com May quando a sessão terminou, mas o reencontro foi interrompido quando Skye começou a gerar tremores enquanto dormia.[ O Dr. Garner foi capaz de acordá-la e convencê-la a se acalmar, parando os tremores. Durante a sua próxima sessão, May decolou o Ônibus com o Dr. Garner e Skye a bordo para ajudar o Diretor Phil Coulson em sua luta com o pai de Skye Cal. O Dr. Garner estava furioso que May levou os dois com ela, mas Skye se ofereceu para ajudar a lutar. No entanto, o estresse foi demais para Skye, e seus braços ficaram cobertos de grandes hematomas antes que ela desmaiasse. Skye não estava controlando seus poderes, mas dirigindo os tremores para dentro de si mesma, cobrindo seu corpo com grandes hematomas e fraturas por estresse. Antes de sair, o Dr. Garner recomendou que Skye fosse removida da S.H.I.E.L.D. até que ela ganhasse controle sobre suas habilidades. Após a S.H.I.E.L.D. retomar o Iliad dos Inumanos, Garner se encontrou com Coulson para discutir o novo programa Lagarta que Skye, usando seu nome de nascimento Daisy Johnson, estaria liderando. Depois, Garner saiu em umas férias com May. O Dr. Garner mais tarde começou a rever livros pertencentes a Jiaying que a S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscou após a sua morte. Quando ele abriu um livro contendo a genealogia e locais de todos os Inumanos do Pós-Vida, ele ativou uma armadilha de Cristal Terrígeno, fazendo com que ele sofresse uma Terrigênese, adquirindo a habilidade de se transformar em uma figura monstruosa que podia também lançar rajadas de energia letais. Agora chamando a si mesmo de "Chibata," o Dr. Garner começou a caçar e matar Inumanos com a ajuda de Dwight Frye. Frye, outro Inumano que servia como um localizador de outros Inumanos, usou seu passado como um consultor de tecnologia para a Administração da Segurança Social para dar a Chibata a localização de outros Inumanos. Chibata já havia matado cinco antes que os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Johnson e Mack o encontrassem durante uma tentativa de matar Lincoln Campbell. Com a S.H.I.E.L.D. e a Unidade Avançada de Contenção de Ameaças conscientes de sua existência, não demorou muito para que eles encontrasse Frye e o levassem sob custódia. Chibata matou Frye enquanto era transportado para instalações de detenção da Unidade Avançada. Daisy Johnson foi capaz de ver a silhueta de Chibata mudando para a de uma pessoa normal, mas não consegui descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Em torno deste tempo, Grant Ward fez Werner von Strucker se passar por um estudante na sala de aula do Dr. Garner na Universidade Culver sob o nome de "Alexander Braun." Quando a S.H.I.E.L.D. se infiltrou na célula da Hidra de Ward e o encurralaram, Ward ordenou a Werner e uma pequena equipe de seus capangas cercarem o Dr. Garner, com ordens para matá-lo se Ward não os ligasse. No entanto, a Hidra não sabia que o Dr. Garner era um Inumano, então ele facilmente matou seu pretensos assassinos, com apenas Werner conseguindo fugir. Uma equipe de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. tomaram o aparentemente gravemente ferido Dr. Garner de volta ao Playground, sem saber que ele próprio se infligiu as feridas. Logo depois, a S.H.I.E.L.D. encontrou Werner morrendo em Portugal, e antes de desmaiar, ele revelou o segredo do Dr. Garner para Melinda May. Garner mais tarde visitou Joey Gutierrez no Casulo, para avaliar o seu progresso. Tendo dominado seus poderes, Gutierrez manifestou interesse em se juntar as Lagartas. Quando Garner estava imaginando matar Gutierrez como Chibata, May apareceu e ordenou aos guarda-costas de Gutierrez para escoltá-lo das instalações. Uma vez que eles estavam sozinhos, ela o confrontou, revelando que ela checou seus registros de voo, colocando-o em proximidade com o assassinato de Inumanos e que ele apagou seus rastros para esconder sua natureza Inumana. Ficando agitado, Garner atirou em May com um I.C.E.R.. Andrew então levou May ao velho edifício de administrações da Universidade Culver para se explicar, já que ele estava matando Inumanos que "mereciam morrer". Mais tarde, Coulson e o resto da S.H.I.E.L.D. descobriram que o Dr.Garner era o Chibata e que havia sequestrado May, assim junto com Rosalind Price e a UACA foram para o local para resgatar May e impedir Chibata. Coulson tentou convencer o Dr.Garner a desistir e ir com eles, mas Andrew insistiu que Chibata estava ajudando a S.H.I.E.L.D. ao matar os Inumanos. Apesar do Dr. Garner não concordar com eles, Coulson ainda tentou convencê-lo a desistir, até que Lincoln decidiu cuidar do problema coms as próprias mãos e libertou Chibata. Chibata matou alguns dos agentes da UACA em sua luta com Lincoln e teria mata Lincoln também, mas May foi capaz de acalmá-lo, fazendo ele retornar ao Dr.Garner. Ela então atirou nele, o forçando a entrar na Unidade de Contenção onde ele foi sedado e entregues a UACA. | Poderes = * Transformação Física: Andrew Garner pode se transformar na forma de "Chibata" e de volta ao normal aparentemente por vontade própria. No entanto, Lincoln Campbell disse que as transformações são temporárias e cedo ou tarde Garner ficará preso em sua forma Inumana permanentemente. Isso provou ser verdade, agora que Andrew Garner está permanentemente preso em sua forma de "Chibata/Lash". ** Rajadas de Energia: Como Chibata, ele é capaz de emitir rajadas de energia das palmas das mãos, as quais são capaz de matar um ser vivo ou destruir superfícies sólidas. **'Fator de Cura Regenerativo:' Ele conseguiu se regenerar de feridas de balas instantaneamente. **'Força Sobre-Humana:' Ele demonstrou um creto nível de força aprimorada, bem acima dos limites naturais de um humano comum. | Habilidades = | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Transporte = | Armas = | Notas = * interpreta o Dr. Andrew Garner nos episódios "One of Us", "Melinda", "S.O.S., Part Two", "Purpose in the Machine", e "Many Heads, One Tale", enquanto Matthew Willig interpreta Chibata nos episódios "Laws of Nature" e "Emancipation". Ambos atores aparecem como o personagem nos episódios "Devils You Know", "Among Us Hide...", "Chaos Theory", "Maveth", e "Spacetime". | Curiosidades = * Matthew Willig é também a voz do Fanático no game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}